Lily Levin's Diary
by NextGeneration18
Summary: I know this series is old, but I thought I'd upload it anyway. The diary of Lily Levin, the daughter of Kevin and Gwen Levin.
1. September 15

September 15th

Hi, my name is Lily Levin. I'm 13 and am going to be a freshman in high school next semester. Speaking of which, the junior high school is having some major remodeling and is having to merge with one of the local high schools for the time being. Can you say "headache"? But between the 6 of us in the house (both parents and us four kids), I think the ones who are most irritated by it are my parents. When I told them, Mom froze and my dad said "Are you serious?" then Mom asked, "Why?" I explained why. Mom sighed and shrugged, then said, "There's no other junior high in town, so I can see why." Dad looked at her with a raised eyebrow and just nodded. I knew they would be talking later. They can read each other's minds and give silent signals. They are that connected. My mom and dad are lovebirds in my opinion, which is a good thing since they're married. Married couples should be lovebirds. They've been married for a while and within that course of time had my older siblings and me. Yes, I'm the youngest of the family. I'll tell you about my siblings. In order.

First off is Ethan. He's the most serious one of us all and the quietest. He's also the one who most resembles Dad. If you want advice, go to Ethan. He's 17 and a freshman in college. He graduated from high school early. He's a whiz in mathematics and algebra, and geometry. He's going to MIT online for as long as he can. He wants to be an engineer and he will. He's so good at what he does. There are a few reasons why he wants to stay here at home with us. One, he just does. He loves us all and is only 17, so who would give him a full-time job in Mass? Two, there's a certain girl whom he **really, really, really** likes. Her name is Aurora Daniels and is 16 and a senior is high school. She's really nice and shares Ethan's passion about engineering, which is why she's a senior and not a sophomore or a junior. She's beautiful too. Long, platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes. Ethan's known her his whole life and calls her Rory. He's pretty much the only one who gets away with calling her that. You can't separate them. She comes over and they're discussing all sorts of things concerning engineering and each other. I think Aurora's good for Ethan because she's more outgoing and gets him out of his comfort zone. She's sweet, considerate and encouraging. Mom really likes her and asks Ethan when he's going to ask her out. Ethan always says "I'll wait till she graduates." Funny, because last year it was, "I'll wait till she's in her senior year." I think he's just trying to get the guts to ask her.

Now for the second eldest Kelly. She's beautiful, smart, and looks like Mom with black hair. She just turned 16 and will be a junior in high school next year. I think she's more beautiful than I am. With her long, silky but think, black hair and her big green eyes that can see right through a person and makes the boys go crazy. I've seen it happen. Especially when prom, homecoming or a dance comes up. She should keep tally marks on how many boys ask her out. Dad can be so funny sometimes, even though he tries to be serious. Every time Kelly tells him there's a dance, prom, etc., Dad has that, "Oh, boy" look on his face making me wonder what he plans to do with any boy that tries to come to the door. I find out later. He normally does one out of three things. 1, he tells the boy to come in saying he wants to have an interview with them. 2, he tells the boy off if he knows that he's is a player. Or 3, he acts real friendly with him saying if he was going to go out with Kelly he and my dad should become good friends. More times than not, this isn't what the guy has in mind so he leaves Kelly alone. Sometimes I wish I looked like her. I have red hair (the only Levin kid with red hair!) and brown eyes. The only thing I can compare my red hair with are tomatoes and my eyes mud puddles (even though Kelly calls them "chocolate eyes." and my hair a "beautiful red rose."). _**Her**_ hair can be compared to a soft raven's wing and her eyes two emerald gems. (I'm not the _**only**_ one who thinks they're gems either!) I told this to my friend Stephan Daniels (Aurora's younger brother) about this and at first, he just shrugged as if he didn't care if my eyes were brown or colorless. Boys! But then he turned and said to me, "I like your brown eyes the way they are. They remind me of chocolate." Chocolate again! I guess I should be glad he likes them instead of wishing they were different. But sometimes, _I_ wish I were different.

Last but not lest is Devlin. He's the most outgoing member of our family. He makes friends really fast, is the joker of the family and just the sort of guy you like hanging around with. Like Kelly, he's got jet black hair and green eyes. (Ethan's got black hair and brown eyes. This is why I say he looks the most like my dad. Dad's got the black hair and brown eyes. Mom's got the red hair and green eyes. Red hair looks good on her because of her green eyes. She can _**so**_ pull it off. I can so _**not**_ pull it off because of my brown eyes!) But Devlin doesn't have any enemies that I'm aware of. Except, of course, Alice Morningstar. She's nice, but she and Devlin got off the wrong foot and pretty much stayed that way. I don't think they hate each other. They just don't like each other. I wonder if they want it differently? There are times when they do get along, but it's like they notice it and remember that, for whatever reason, they're not supposed to be friends. So they go back to business as usual. I think, on her part, she just doesn't trust men. That's due in part to her dad. He's not the best sort of guy. But what's to fear about Devlin? Really. But still, one experience can ruin something forever.

Earlier, I overheard Mom and Dad talking about the merging of my school with the high school. I was on the stairs when I stopped when I heard my name being mentioned. It was my dad.

"I'm a little worried about her," he said.

"Why?" Mom asked him.

"Because of the particular boys that tend to go to that school," Dad asked, "Except our own of course."

"Oh," Mom said, "Yeah, I can see why. Now that you mention it, I'm a little worried about it too."

 _What kind of boys go to that school?_

"You see the kind of boys that come after Kelly," Dad said, "during her first year there-when she was _**14**_ , we had _**3**_ _**seniors**_ after her."

I heard silence on Mom's part and knew she was either taking it all in or nodding. Probably both.

"I see what you mean." I heard her say.

"We don't need 17 year old boys after our 13-year-old daughter! She looks just like you, so there's going to be trouble. I can feel it."

"Well, she has your brown eyes," Mom said, "That'll be enough to make them stop and stare."

"Mixed in with your red hair!" my dad said, "That's a dangerous mix for dangerous flirts to take notice. There are those at that school. I'm not talking about your average few either. There's more than just a few now. They still come after Kelly, even if they're in college or living in their parents' basements with a fast food career in their view."

I don't know what they're worried about. I've already pointed out that I'm not beautiful. And I never heard Dad raise his voice like that before. I knew he wasn't angry-he was truly concerned. As much as I like the fact he gets concerned and that he cares, I don't think he has anything to worry about. Well, speaking of which, I have to go to bed. The weekend is finally here so I can sleep in.


	2. Boy Trouble at School

Monday, September 17th

Dear Diary,

 _Now_ I know what Dad meant about the "dangerous" type of flirts that there are at the school my junior high has merged with. Thank goodness for Devlin! Though I think he made a new enemy.

I was walking down the school hallway when all of a sudden, I found myself pinned to the wall.

"Hi, Lily," a high school guy I had never seen before was saying whom I was face-to-face with.

A few things were going through my head at once. Why was he doing this? Who was he? And how did he know my name? When it was all over, I could answer that last question easily: my name was written on the pocket on my backpack. Most of the time, I forget it's even there.

"How are you doing?" the strange boy asked touching my face. I was scared. I wanted out. I wanted to scream but not a sound came. I answered him as bravely as I could: "I'm being pinned to a wall by some boy I don't even know. How do you think I'm doing?"

The boy laughed. I didn't like the sound of his laugh, nor the look in his eyes. Suddenly, I heard a voice that I did like.

"Leave her alone."

I felt instant relief. Devlin!

"I said," after the boy stared at him for a few moments, "'leave. Her. Alone.' "

The boy snorted.

"Who is she to you, Levin, your girlfriend?"

"She's my sister," Devlin said with an edge to his voice, "And I want you to leave her alone, Murray."

I had a weird moment. Here I was being pinned to a wall by a stranger and I suddenly felt like the most protected girl in the universe. How's _**that**_ for weird?

The boy named Murray looked back at me then back at my brother.

"I can see how you're related," he said (though I don't see much, but he _**did**_ get a closer look at me, so maybe he saw something that I didn't).

"Let her go," Devlin said, "and it will go easier for you."

"Or you'll do what, stare me to death?" Murray asked.

Devlin has never gotten into a fight before in his life and everyone knew it.

"I'll fight you," Devlin said, "I don't want to. But I will. Now leave her be."

Murray was obviously thinking this over. Devlin may be only 14 ½, but he was stronger and taller than the average boy. Though he wasn't part of any football team, he did rough-house with those who were. He never fought, nor did you probably ever want to see him fight.

Murray pulled his hands from my shoulders and walked away with my brother glaring after him.

The moment Murray was out of sight, I hugged Devlin trying not to cry, but I did anyway. I had never been so scared in my life.

Devlin stroked my hair.

"You ok, Lily?" he asked, "Did he do anything to you before I got here?" he pulled me from him at arm's length suddenly looking a lot like our dad, only with the green eyes I wish I had inherited.

I sniffed.

"Only touch my face," I said, "Thank you, Devlin."

"What are big brothers for?" Devlin asked with a shrug and a smile, "Now. I think we have something to tell the principle about."

I nodded and walked away with Devlin's arm around my shoulder.

Later that evening, my dad was _livid_ about what had happened! Mom had to calm him down. I had never seen him like this before. Not even when a big time player came to call on Kelly. He just called him off and told him that Kelly wasn't interested in him. This was true. I think she's interested in Ryan Salazar, who is 100 times better than Jake Murray any old day. That was name of the guy who pinned me today. The guy who liked Kelly's name was Harold.

Right now, I think Dad's getting a soda and turning on the TV so he can calm down officially. I felt my eyes getting big as Dad was raging about Murray's "nerve" on "trying anything on a girl, in particular her." of course, he was talking about me. Right before I opened this diary to write my daily entry, Mom came in to talk to me. She sat on the edge of my bed like she did when I was 6.

"Hey, honey," she said.

"Hey, Mom," I said with the diary on my bed and pen in my hand.

"You still upset after what happened today?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I've never seen Dad this angry," I said quietly.

Mom nodded slowly.

"I see," she said.

"It's funny," I said, "There are girls who are afraid when their fathers get mad because they get mad so often. I'm afraid when my father gets mad because he _**doesn't**_ get mad so often."

Again, Mom nodded.

"I understand," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, "my father was the same way. He never got mad, but when he did, I wish I could crawl into my room and come back out when it was all over. We're alike in that sense."

"Why did he get mad?" I asked, "I mean I can understand why, but to _**that point?**_ Why?"

Mom tilted her head with a small smile and leaned over and stroked my hair.

"He loves you so much, that's why. Jake Murray had no right to do that to you or any other girl."

"I know."

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather have him get mad than have him laugh and joke about how you made a hit. There are fathers who might do that you know."

I shivered internally at the thought of Alice Morningstar's father and nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're growing into such a beautiful girl," Mom suddenly said.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Really?" I asked, "Kelly is, I know that, but **me**?" I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"I _**know**_ you are," Mom said, "all that red hair and big brown eyes. Just wait a few years and your father and I will have all the problems that we're currently having with Kelly. Actually, we're having them now, much to our chagrin. We were hoping to be able to keep you a little girl just a little bit longer."

"But Kelly has the green eyes and all that long, silky black hair," I protested purposely ignoring the last part of the sentence, "I have red hair and plain brown eyes."

"I have red hair and your father married me," Mom said.

"That's different," I said, "You have green eyes."

"I'll tell you a little secret," Mom said lowering her voice a little bit, "I didn't like my green eyes when I was your age."

"You didn't!" I asked, "But why? They're beautiful. What's not to like about?"

"It all comes down to this:" Mom said, "We all want what we don't have. And I believe your dark, chocolate eyes are beautiful. You get them for your daddy you know."

I nodded.

"I know," I said, "But I guess you're right. We all want what we don't have."

Mom nodded.

"That, you're right," she said. She kissed my forehead.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said back.

"You might want to visit your dad," she said, "I think he feels bad for scaring you, even though he didn't mean to."

I did and I think we both felt better. I did at least. Dad's probably still worried about a possible second attempt from Jake.

Well, that was my day. Kelly came home from studying with Ryan Salazar's sister-Dylana. She was pretty mad when I told her what had happened.

"Why I ought to-" she said holding up both fists. She couldn't finish her sentence. "Good thing Devlin came along," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Good old Devlin."


	3. The Fight

**Alright, I know it's been a while but one of the reasons I didn't upload was because I didn't think anyone liked this story. A couple of new characters are introduced and an old one is brought in. Your first thought when he is will probably be, _Oh, how the mighty have fallen!_ Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

September 18th

Dear diary,

Sometimes I hate it when I'm right. Devlin _did_ make a new enemy! All the courage Jake had yesterday came back three times stronger. No, he didn't mess with me today. But he did pick a fight with Devlin.

I had just finished my history class, when I heard this chant of,

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I ran around the corner to see a group of kids some my age, but mostly older gathered around Devlin and Jake. They were staring at each other each of them having their defenses up.

"I don't want to fight you, Jake," Devlin said using his first name to show just how sincere he was.

"Because of you, I'm grounded for a whole month!" Jake shouted in a rage.

"You brought that on yourself." Devlin said raising his voice a little bit.

"Go get the principle," I heard someone say next to me. I turned to see my friend/3ed cousin Ken next to me, "I'll be a witness. That way he can't say you were lying because you're his sister."

I nodded and ran to go get the principle who just happened to be Ken's dad.

"Principle Manny!" I greeted him. He was at his desk in his office.

"What is it Lily?" he asked looking up with a start. He knew I usually didn't act this way.

"Jake's picking a fight with Devlin! He doesn't want to fight with Jake but he wants to and all of the kids are encouraging them to fight and it's all a big mess!" I took a breath.

"Calm down, Lily," Principle Manny said, "I'm coming." we both left and hurried to the hall where Jake, Devlin and Ken- to name a few- were.

We were just in time to see Jake charge at Devlin who dodged him and got behind him.

"Next time you'll think twice before you interfere in somebody's business that's not your own!" Jake said turning around.

"She's my sister!" Devlin shouted actually losing him temper, "She couldn't concern me more!"

"That's enough!" Principle Manny shouted. Both boys froze and slowly turned to face him. The whole hall was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Then everybody started to talk at once.

"It was his fault!" Jake said pointing at Devlin.

"How? I was just standing there!" Devlin's eyes flashed.

"One at a time, one at a time," Principle Manny said, "Now, who besides Mr. Murray and Mr. Levin is coming in my office to testify what happened?"

Ken raised his hand along with Alice Morningstar. Her dad may not be reliable, but she herself is a really honest girl.

"Alright," Principle Manny said, "Ken, Alice, Jake, Devlin, all four of you come with me. The rest of you go back to your classes. I'm sure you've got at least _**one**_ to do at 1:25 in the afternoon." Not missing his sarcasm, everyone but me started to head for their classes. I felt frozen to the spot as I watched Ken, Alice, and Jake…and Devlin go to the principle's office. None of them but Jake Murray had to go there before.

"Come on, Lily," I heard someone say. I turned to see Stephan Daniels looking at me, "Time for science, we both have that class, remember?" he looked sympathetic.

I nodded. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me along to get me going. I knew he didn't mean anything by it. He was just being Stephan. I had known Stephan ever since we were babies. One could say he's my best friend besides Devlin, Kelly and Ken. We could read each other's minds and know exactly what we were feeling and thinking. Like now, he knew I was worried about Devlin. I tried to focus on class but couldn't. Stephan, who made sure he had a seat next to me, had to keep pulling me back to earth, and afterwards, offered to help me with my homework, which I accepted. I would need it. The moment class was over, Stephan and I ran to find Devlin.

We found him at his locker putting his books away. He was his old self. We came charging at him and he smiled and put his books in front of himself like a shield.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" he said.

We stopped in front of him and I blew out a sigh of relief. It must have not been that bad for him to joke. If you wanted a serious brother you go to the eldest of my family, Ethan. When you want to laugh, you go to Devlin. Everyone went to Devlin to laugh. Except for Jake, of course.

"How did it go?" Stephan asked his blue eyes wide.

"How did what go?" Devlin asked with a teasing smile as he put the books in the locker.

I felt myself get irritated.

"Devlin Alexander Levin!" I said, "I was worried sick about you in science class! I couldn't focus!"

Devlin's playful banter dropped.

"I'm sorry, Lil," he said, "I didn't know." He shut the locker door.

"How did it go?"

Devlin smiled again.

"It wasn't all that bad," Devlin said, "Not with Ken and Aly as witnesses. Though," he leaned his back against the locker, "I hope that's the last time I'll be on a trial of any sort."

"Don't call me 'Aly'," Alice said shutting her locker door. Stephan and I jumped. We didn't even know she was there. She and Devlin normally didn't get along. So if she were standing up for him, her side of the story was even more believable.

"Alright," Devlin said a teasing look in his green eyes. He winked at me.

"You don't hate me," he said looking at Alice, "Not really."

Alice tossed her head, fire in her blue eyes.

"We're still not friends, Levin." she said.

"Oh, sure," Devlin said, "back to business, as usual." the smile never left his face. "But seriously, Alice thanks for standing up for me back there. You didn't have to, you know."

Alice tucked a piece of curly blonde hair. Some of the fire died out of her eyes, but didn't leave.

"I guess I was the most reliable source," she said, "Because we don't get along. If we weren't enemies, it might have not been so much."

"Hmm," Devlin looked thoughtful, but it didn't reach his eyes, "maybe we should continue to be enemies."

"Yeah," Alice said, "Maybe. Goodbye. See you, Stephan, Lily."

She turned around and walked away.

Devlin looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

Here, I _**could**_ write that everyone goes to Devlin to laugh. Everyone, that is, except Jake _**and**_ Alice. But that would be somewhat lying. She doesn't _**go**_ to Devlin for laughs, but he _**does**_ make her laugh. She just never lets him in on it. He'd crack a joke in front of his friends with Alice present. All his friends laugh, but she doesn't. That is, until he turns his head. Then she smiles and covers her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud. Sometimes she would have a real hard time. A little giggle escapes and Devlin would snap his head to see if he heard that right. I think he likes her, but just needs to reach her. She's had it rough. Her father-Michael Morningstar/Darkstar-is a pretty bad guy and, up until two years ago, her mother wasn't much better. Her father's in the Null Void and her mother is raising her best she can. For someone who had never raised a kid before, I think Carolina's doing a pretty good job. But I think Alice feels that someone is missing in her life. I can see it on her face when Dad comes and picks me up from school and I impulsively run to hug him. She wants her dad. Or _**a**_ dad but doesn't trust anyone of the male gender. So she's a little nervous around Devlin.

That's what Stephan said as we finished up studying later that evening.

I nodded in agreement.

"It must be hard not to be able to trust men," I said, "I mean, if I couldn't trust Dad…" I couldn't imagine the thought so I put it out of my mind. I looked at Stephan, "I wouldn't have had the guts to be friends with you."

Stephan smiled looking like his dad.

"Hey, you know you can count on me," he said, "I wouldn't push you around, nor let anyone push you around if I have anything to do with it."

I smiled. He's such a true friend. The only reason he didn't do anything about when Murray was pushing me around was because he was in another class. If he wasn't, he would've been right next to Devlin defending me with words or deeds. I can always count on Stephan Daniels.


	4. Alice Comes to Dinner

**Alright I should probably address something that I forgot all about in the second chapter. Yes, I** _ **did**_ **give slight a reference to Generator Rex. Ryan Salazar is Rex Salazar's son. I know that they're supposed to be in two different worlds but, hey, I can make it otherwise in this story, right?**

 **I would also like to apologize for the possible confusion with Charmcaster's real name. For whatever reason I thought her name was Carolina. Don't ask me why, I just thought it was. But, I can make amends in this chapter by calling her by her real name, Hope.**

 **By the way, thanks, for the review, Enraptured! I gave up on this story partly because of lack of reviews. It was very encouraging!**

 **Anyway, I thought I would explore Devlin/Alice a little bit more because I like the idea with him going out with two of his parents'-worst-villains'-daughter. Say** _ **that**_ **three times fast!**

September 23ed

Dear, Diary,

Unbeknownst to me, Mom has always told Devlin to extend a special dinner invitation to Alice since she and her mother had moved to Bellwood. But because they had been enemies, Devlin had never asked her over. But for some reason yesterday, he asked and she said yes. Something tells me there was more going on than what I saw but didn't ask. It's Friday and there was no projects due Monday for Devlin and Alice so they had some free time.

The Alice Morningstar I normally see at school vanished as soon as she entered the house.

At first, she was just shy. Especially when Mom greeted her. I think she was pleasantly surprised by her though.

When Dad came home from work, she looked a bit uncomfortable for a little bit, but that was probably just from her general suspicion of men. It didn't last long.

As soon as we all sat at the table she seemed more relaxed, though she blinked a couple of times.

"What?" Devlin asked.

"Nothing," Alice said, "This just feels so weird. I've never really sat at the table with a family before."

"Never?" Kelly asked.

She shook her head.

"Never," she said.

"Wow," Ethan said, "I hope you enjoy it." he turned to Mom, "Pass the lasagna, please."

Mom passed it.

"Now, I'm not sure what you liked, Alice," she said, "But lasagna's always been a general favorite so that's what I made."

Alice smiled.

"I like lasagna," she said, "It's actually my favorite." as soon as it was passed to her, she served herself a big helping.

"It's been forever since I've had this," she said to herself under her breath. Devlin just smiled at her. Mom and Kelly looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

Over dinner we talked about a lot of things. School, Dad's job, family, friends…the types of things we usually talked about. But Alice soaked in everything like a sponge and was smiling. Really smiling. I could tell she was really enjoying herself.

After supper, I had to help Mom with the dishes since it was my turn.

"So, let me get this straight," Mom said to me as she dried the plates I handed to her, "Is this the same Alice that Devlin doesn't get along with or is this another one?"

"Nope," I said, "She's the same one."

"I thought so," Mom said, "So what happened then? Did they make a truce?"

"Maybe of some sorts but Devlin never told me," I said washing a cup. I handed it to Mom. Mom dried it thoughtfully.

"How's her mother doing?" she asked, "She deflected all the questions I asked her about Hope."

I paused.

"I don't know," I said, "I never see her and Alice never brings her up. But then, I don't talk to her as much as Devlin does." Draining the water, I turned the faucet off.

Mom smirked slightly.

"So, how often _does_ Devlin talk to her?" she folded her arms.

I smirked back.

"Enough to have the school talking." I answered truthfully.

Mom laughed.

"If someone were to tell me 20 years ago that my son would have a huge crush on Darkstar and Charmcaster's daughter, I would have made every provision to keep it from happening. But now," she shook her head, "I have a good feeling about her. She's not her parents and I don't think she'll ever come close to being anything like them."

I smiled and dried my hands then walked into the living room where everyone was laughing about something.

Kelly and Alice were sitting on the couch and Devlin was sitting on the floor at Alice's feet.

Kelly was whispering something to Alice and Alice was trying to hold laughter in. Devlin was looking up at her like she was the only girl that existed.

I had never seen Alice this happy. She looked like she had always belonged here and never anywhere else.

She and Kelly then noticed that I was in the room.

"Come over," Alice said patting the empty space beside her, "I want to ask you something."

I did as she said.

She placed her chin on one of her fists and looked at me mischievously.

"Kelly was just telling me that Devlin actually named his hamster 'Stormaggedon, Dark Lord of All' when he was 10. Is this true?"

Devlin's smile faded. So _that_ was what his older sister was whispering to her about!

I laughed.

"Yes," I said, "And it was a dwarf hamster too!"

Alice laughed and looked at Devlin. He gave a weak smile back.

She stayed for another hour then left. After she did we both looked at Devlin. He rolled his eyes and braced himself for the inescapable teasing.

"Will she be coming back?" Kelly asked with the smirk that always made her look like Dad.

Devlin shrugged.

"Maybe," he said.

"Well I hope so," Kelly said, "I like her." With that, she went up the stairs to our room.

"Me too," I said starting to following her.

"Me three!" Mom called from the kitchen.

Devlin cringed then went outside, probably to pour his embarrassments to our dad in the garage.

 **So what do you think? Should I abandon this story all together and write a Devlin/Alice story, or should I just keep mentioning them in this one? Please give me your thoughts on this. On a side note, did anyone get where the name of Devlin's dwarf hamster came from?  
**


End file.
